Las Paradojas de Adán y Eva
by Emily Rain
Summary: Mientras Shikamaru se queja de ellas,Temari se acuesta con ellos.Shikamaru espera a la indicada.Temari los considera desechables.Una misión es suficiente para tentarlos a traicionar su ética ¿quién caerá primero? ShikaTema-SasuSaku-NaruHina-ChoIno-LeeTen
1. Paradoja 1

¡Hola chicos y chicas! ¿están dispuestos a hacer este nuevo viaje conmigo? Espero que sí. Este fic es uno de los que me he encariñado por las discusiones y tensión de esta pareja. No puedo desligarme del Sasusaku, ni del Naruhina así que este fic está plagado de estas parejas. PUeda que encuentren parejas que no les gusten... pero les prometo que esta historia será divertida.

Después de hacer un drama como Pasión a Nuestros Sueños, necesitaba algo de comedia... no pude encontrar mejor pareja que el Shikatema por la potencialidad de ser casi totalmente extremos opuestos.

Espero que pueda atraer su atención y que estén pendientes de mis demás historias.

De paso a mis fieles lectores les digo:

Gracias por estar conmigo y pendientes de las historias que publico. Significa muchísimo para mi que tengan que aguantar a una escritora extremadamente irregular como mi persona. Voy a la mitad de mi 3er año de haber hecho mi cuenta en . Así que muchas gracias y espero que podamos seguir otros añitos más terminando las historias que están pendientes.

Naruto no es mío... eso queda claro... sino todos mis fics serían obras maestras ja,ja,ja.

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<strong>

**Paradoja 1**

"**_Cuanto más dure una disputa, más lejos se halla el final _**"

La habitación estaba desordenada después de una intensa noche, aunque ella no era quien para mover un dedo cuando no lo deseaba. Para ella, después de una larga semana de tratar con jutsus, ninjas y, según ella, ninjas hombres descerebrados, se merecía un buen descanso. Un regalo para de ella para ella. La forma de descargar sus energías adquiridas por estrés era con algún tipo que había conocido la noche anterior y había amanecido en el suelo de su habitación. Cada semana era uno nuevo.

-¡TEMARIIII!

Kankouro abrió sin ninguna delicadeza la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, el chico nuevo, como respuesta e inconsciente se levantó agitado mirando hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar la puerta.

-¡Terremoto… terremoto!-gritó.

-¡AHHHHGGGG! ¡CALLATEEEE!

Temari lanzó su reloj despertador de porcelana con todas las fuerzas que su malhumor matinal le pudo permitir. No era la primera vez que se dormía con su maquillaje puesto, pero las fuerzas que le quedaban gracias a su borrachera de viernes nocturno, apenas le alcanzaba para quitarse el estrés con su nueva pareja. Aún apenas levantada y con su maquillaje hecho un destrozo, se podía ver aquel rostro con características de ángel, aunque a ella la habían empujado de su nube y había caído en la tierra, un lugar perfecto para Temari: lo mundano era su estilo de vida.

- ¡ CON LOS MIL Y UN DEMONIOS DEL VIENTO! ¡Cada vez que traigo un chico a la casa son peores que los anteriores… ni siquiera pueden con algo tan simple!

-¿Qué? ¿Cuántos chicos has traído a la casa?- preguntó su pareja semanal sorprendido.

Temari medio dormida apuntó a un reloj de arena y señaló que lo necesitaba en sus manos. El chico de paso obedeció a su orden silente.

-¿Ves los puntitos que parecen arena?

El chico no entendió. Temari suspiró.

-En serio… son peores cada semana…

-¿Chicos, podrían prestarme atención?-Replicó Kankouro.

-El número de chicos es igual a la arena que hay en este reloj.-apuntó

-Ese no es el punto… Gaara te necesita en su oficina, al parecer te tiene una encomienda especial. – Refunfuñó de desesperación.

-¿Me has estado engañando, Temari-san?

-Chicos….

-No te he estado engañando, Yuusuke….

-¡Saito!

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, es solo que nuestra cita acabó.

-Chicosssss…..

-Eres una …. Perra…. – Dijo con lágrimas descontroladas y agitando sus brazos rápidamente.

Temari levantó una ceja.

-Sí, pero esta perra te hizo chillar como cerdo en matadero…. Lástima que no me pudiste dar nada a cambio- expresó su descontento sin ninguna inflexión… ni compasión.

-¡WAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE TE COMA UN ALCE!

El chico corrió fuera de la habitación haciendo un escándalo por los pasillos de la casa en la que vivía la familia Del Desierto: Gaara, Kankouro y Temari.

-"Ejem" – Kankouro fingió aclarar la voz.

-¿En qué estabas?

-Temari, como hermano tuyo que soy, te recomiendo que no sigas haciendo esto. Es muy mala reputación… además, es muy peli…

-¡Moooomento!, ¿dices que es peligroso para una chica? ¿En serio me crees tan débil?

-Eso no fue lo que dije, pero sí, es peligroso, no porque eres una chica sino porque hay chicos más fuertes que tú. Gaara te llama – Dijo abandonando la habitación de su hermana después de tremendo show.

Era un mundo de hombres. Eso estaba claro. Su sociedad no permitía que la mujer fuera egoísta porque esa era la supuesta naturaleza de una mujer: ser incondicionalmente entregada. Durante años había sido así, los feudales ofrecían a sus hijas para mejorar su estatus, los reyes ofrecían a sus princesas, los clanes los copiaban, las familias seguían la moda… no importaba si lo que se buscaba era un nombre o dinero, la mujer no debía ir en contra de lo que su familia creía correcto, no debía pensar ni desear cosas para sí misma, de todas formas, una mujer nunca podría negarse a su familia.

En un mundo de hombres, guiado por hombres, historia escrita por hombres… existían mujeres como ella: egoístas, científicas, competitivas, kunoichis. Por todas partes había mujeres como ella: independiente, desinhibida, provocativa y fiestera. Alguna vez había soñado con salvar a las mujeres en una fiesta mundial o en una orgía en donde lo más importante era el placer de la mujer y el goce del hombre en el proceso.

Sin maquillaje, de vuelta a su yukata, sus cuatro colas características de su cabello y su abanico, Temari se presentó en el salón en donde Gaara trabajaba hasta el cansancio para arreglar los choques que tenían con países menores, o fricción que tenían con ladrones de cuello blanco que se escondían en algunos países. Ejemplo de esto último:

-U. Morinaga Todou. 24 años de edad. Sexo Masculino. Cabello Caoba. Ojos grises, grandes y semi-almendrados. Piel blanca. 1'80 mts. Rasgos especiales: tiene un lunar en su mejilla izquierda y un tatuaje en su pecho de una espiral. Fue visto por última vez en un bar al sur de la capital del país del fuego. Sus intereses: soft SM y asistir a eventos especiales…. ¿Eh? ¿Soft SM?

Cómo explicarlo… Había muchas cosas que Gaara no entendía de este mundo… de las perversidades de la raza humana.

-Significa Sadomasoquismo, Kazekage-sama. – respondió sin dudar su hermana.

-¿Y… eso es…?

-¡EJEM! –aclaró su voz un consejero. – creo que no debería saberlo aún.

-¡Ejem! – respondió Temari burlándose – ya tiene 21 años. Está grandecito.

-Eeeejeeeemmmm… el debería mantenerse limpio.

-Ejeeeeeeeeemmmmm….. usted solo aconseje al Kazekage en política y economía, déjeme a mi guiarle en su vida privada.

-Eeeeeeeejeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmm….. ¿pretende hacerlo un promiscuo?

- la experiencia hace al maestro.

-¡EJEM! ¡Ya basta los dos! Fue divertido la primera vez.

-¡Eso, Kazekage! ¡Controla a tus chihuahuas!

-¡¿qué dijiste, Temari-san?

-¡BAAASTAAAA!- Gaara suspiró.

La relación de su hermana con el consejero, quien era un poco mayor que Temari, jamás había sido buena. Le hubiera gustado decir que había un poco de admiración y celos entre los dos, talvez hubiera sido una situación más soportable, sin embargo, no era así. De verdad se odiaban.

-Como iba diciendo, U. Morinaga Todou tiene como alias "El libro de la peste".

-¿Libro de la peste?

-Sí, no es un Ninja, ni un samurai. Ha vivido en lujos toda su vida gracias al negocio de su padre. Él heredó ese negocio siendo prácticamente un niño.

-¿A qué se dedicaban?

-En fachada: tienen una venta transnacional de artículos electrodomésticos. En realidad: obtienen información secreta de los países mayores…

-¿Así que venden esa información?

-No. Los extorsionan.

-¿Entonces tienen ninjas trabajando para ellos, no?

-Ese es el asunto por lo que queremos investigar. Enviamos a tres equipos a indagar, ninguno de ellos notó algo sospechoso, más bien, hablaron muy bien de él.

-¿Por qué le llaman el libro de la peste, entonces?

-Porque ya ha quebrado a naciones pequeñas nacientes. Cuando quiebra un país, sus secretos se desvelan. Morinaga aprovecha este quiebre llevándose los secretos adquiridos por la nación sobre otros países, así puede extorsionar a los países mayores y quebrarlos... cuando quiebra las naciones, fija su objetivo hacia otro… así sucesivamente.

-Así que un nerdito, ¿eh? Otra pregunta más. ¿Por qué debemos capturarlo nosotros si vive en el País del Fuego?

-¡Ah! Es por su nacionalidad. Él nació aquí en el País del Viento. Además él no es un criminal, hasta que se pruebe lo contrario. Si le sumamos que la relación que tenemos con el País del Fuego está débil, no queremos involucrarlos.

-Pero sí vamos a involucrar a Konoha, ¿cierto?

-Así es, podemos no tener relaciones fuertes en el país del Fuego pero sí con Konoha así que… esta es tu misión: Llegar a Konoha, establecerte, reportarte con el Hokage, ella te dará indicaciones, condiciones y un equipo para tu misión. Puedes partir.

-¡Hai!

El viaje le pareció corto. Había viajado a Konoha repetidamente para supervisar a su equipo Gennin en los exámenes de Chunnin, viajar una vez más no era más que otro paseo por los alrededores. Konoha estaba diferente, el mundo lo era: la máscara de paz reinaba, típico de los países después de una larga batalla mundial. No había guerra, pero tampoco había paz, ya que después de la guerra contra Kabuto y Madara, habían comenzado a aparecer personas que se aprovechaban de los bienes de otros sin permiso. Muchas personas querían tener el control y el poder de reinar el mundo. era una de esas amenazas.

-¡Qué bien se siente venir a Konoha de nuevo… han venido tantos ninjas que valen la pena el verles descaradamente!

Dijo Temari estirando sus brazos mientras veía a un grupo de chicos con cuerpos esculturales debatiendo acerca de las armas que eran más efectivas al atacar. Una voz conocida llamó su atención por detrás.

-Y supongo que vas a ir suelta como ninfa a seducirlos, ¿no?

Sin voltear, Temari, al identificar el dueño de esa voz, sonrió.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Problemático. – giró su cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿me estabas espiando?

-Bueno… más que espiar, estaba esperándote. Tengo órdenes de llevarte con Hokage-sama, al parecer tendremos la misión juntos, qué problemático.- Devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Problemático porque serás mi perro faldero?

Shikamaru desvió su mirada controlando su risa, las bromas de Temari podían parecer pesadas, pero lo hacían reír por alguna razón.

-Siempre con esas bromas.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaban y encaminarla hacia la torre del Hokage fue el momento perfecto para intercambiar glorias. Todas las frases comenzaban por el: "yo hice", "yo dije", "yo no hice", "yo"… le seguían las respuestas intercaladas de: "¿en serio?", "no te creo" , "mientes", "eso es poca cosa". Sin darse cuenta de lo que habían caminado, llegaron a la torre… por alguna razón, para los dos, el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando estaban juntos.

Tocaron a la puerta de Hokage-sama, la voz de Naruto salió a relucir.

-Adelante.

El olor de distintos perfumes se apoderó de los sentidos de los dos chicos al abrir la puerta. Naruto, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Tsunade tenía una sonrisa en su rostro signo de nostalgia cuando parte de todos los equipos épicos del examen de chunnin se encontraban ahí, con la diferencia que eran todas las chicas reunidas: Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata estaban de frente al escritorio de la Hokage quienes estaban esperando a la persona que completaría el grupo para la misión. Shikamaru y Temari entraron y ambos miraron sorprendidos, ya que todas las chicas de los más famosos escuadrones estaban recibiendo información de su nueva misión. Las chicas, por su parte, sonrieron por la presencia de su aliada.

-Temari, lo primero que quiero decirte es bienvenida de nuevo.

-Ah…. Qué problemático… lo que faltaba… una panda de chicas haciendo trabajos de….

Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari voltearon rápidamente frunciendo sus caras desafiando a Shikamaru para que completara la frase, Hinata estaba pendiente de lo que estaba haciendo la Hokage … o talvez no quería prestarle atención a lo que dijera su compañero, de todas formas era la forma en la que él pensaba…o quizás no se había dado cuenta. Cuando se fijó que todas las chicas estaban volteando a ver al chico de cabello puntiagudo trató de comprender lo que estaba pasando así que también lo volteó a ver…

Shikamaru sintió 10 ojos malignos provenientes de demonios traídos de las profundidades del infierno… de forma inteligente, calló.

-Chicas, tranquilas… no le presten atención, ya saben cómo es él. –apuntó Tsunade.

-¡Ja! ¡Más le valía no terminar esa frase… qué se piensa tener ese tipo de filosofía en la actualidad… es estúpido!- espetó al aire.

-Ya, Ino, déjalo que su orgullo de hombre está siendo aplastado por….

-Temari, Ino… de hecho las hemos llamado a ustedes, mujeres, por el tipo de misión. En este caso, el sexo importa.

-Y, como era de esperarse, las mujeres ganamos esta carrera.

-Tenten… -suspiró, Tsunade- De hecho pudiéramos mandar a los chicos a esta misión, sin embargo, los chicos no pueden con el trabajo pesado del flirteo.

El silencio trató de acomodar las ideas en las cabezas de las presentes. Por el adelanto de Gaara, Temari…

-Me hago una idea de porqué estoy aquí y porqué somos nosotras las que vamos. Pero esta misión es un tanto degradante, Tsunade-sama.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En el sentido de… -Temari dudó en decirlo ya que no era una persona de mucha moralidad- En el sentido de dar por hecho que las mujeres podemos conquistar a cualquiera y en el sentido que esta misión solo se trate de eso. Nosotras también podemos…

-Teeeemariiii… es cierto que en sí, esta misión es un poco degradante a primera vista, pero déjenme que les explique…

En ese momento Ino se unió al debate apoyando las ideas de Temari, Tenten estuvo de acuerdo, Sakura les siguió el ejemplo… Hinata…. Hinata sonreía apenada, coqueta y trataba hacerle saber a Naruto que estaba disfrutando del acoso que él le estaba propiciando con miradas profundas, besos al aire, rugidos insonoros y algunas palabras obscenas entendibles a la vista: "Sexy" era una de las más inocentes.

-Este es el problema de llevar solo mujeres en la misión… el de…

Las chicas se voltearon en contra de Shikamaru y comenzó a oírse barullo, gritos, insultos...hasta que…

-… No entiendo porqué los hombres se creen tan machitos que…. ¡AHHH! ¡Hinata… Traidora, cómo puedes flirteando con Naruto en un momento así!

-Temari-san… yo…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron las demás volteándose hacia la sorprendida Hinata. - ¡Deberías apoyarnos a nosotras… no estar con ellos…!

-¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NADIE LE HABLA ASÍ A HINATA!

El punto débil de Naruto… al fin su voz madura pero aún estridente calló a las chicas y calmó sus peleas. No era bueno ver a Naruto enojado, ya que no era propio de él. Su carácter empeoró cuando empezó su relación con Hinata. La desesperación, inseguridad, los celos, aquella ansiedad y la agresividad habían despertado en él, ¿la razón? Simple: Tenía miedo de ser separado de Hinata. No soportaba que alguien hablara cosas malas de ella, ni que los chicos se le acercaran mucho o abusaran de su amabilidad, ni que hablaran de su inferioridad contra Neji… Nadie había conocido al Naruto de verdad enojado, sin dejarse llevar por el Kyuubi, como la vez que de sus amigos… bueno, esa es otra historia. Lo importante era que aprendieron a no meterse ni con Hinata, ni hacer enojar a Naruto... porque también Hinata se molestaba y especialmente porque el verdadero rostro de la chica con ojos color perla cuando algo le disgustaba…

-Ya, ya, calma tigre que nadie se mete con tu presa.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se sentó un poco molesto al ver que Hinata le había lanzado un gesto de rechazo a su protección. Las chicas volvieron a sus puestos. Shikamaru aún no entendía la razón de su presencia.

-En todo caso, déjenme explicarles su misión y la razón del porqué son ustedes y no los chicos los que estarán al frente. U. Morinaga Todou, a.k.a "Libro de la Peste" es un ladrón de estrategias mundiales. Hasta ahora ha logrado poner en crisis a más o menos 15 países nacientes. No falta mucho para que siga con el País del Viento y si se mete con nuestros aliados, se podrá meter fácilmente en las entrañas del País del Fuego. No nos conviene. El problema con él, es que no solo investiga secretos de los feudales, sino de las aldeas ocultas ninjas. Tenemos que tener un especial cuidado. Esta misión no se trata de ir, golpear y hacer relucir los más grandiosos jutsus de peleas y ataques, sino… que es una pelea de rapidez mental… por decirlo así.

-Ese comentario, con todo respeto, implica decir que las mujeres somos unas mentirosas…

-¡Temariii! Por favor, no es eso. Las mujeres, por naturaleza somos astutas: logramos ocultar nuestros verdaderos pensamientos para nuestro beneficio. Por esa razón podemos hacer mejor el trabajo de espionaje que los mismos ANBU. Las mujeres sabemos cómo manipular la información a nuestro alrededor para saber lo que las personas ocultan. El sentido agudo de la intuición nos ayuda a saber los temas que son delicados para determinada persona, así como planear toda una estrategia para sacarle la información a alguien, sea hombre o mujer.

-Aún así sus comentarios me hacen pensar que vamos a tener que usar nuestro cuerpo para sacar información.

-Según lo que he escuchado de ti, eso no te costaría si se llegara a dar la situación, pero no les estoy pidiendo eso: tener sexo durante la misión y con personas involucradas está prohibido. Además, si se llega a poner estresante la situación estoy segura que podrán salir de ella sin delatar que son ninjas.

La explicación de Tsunade convenció a 3 de las presentes, Ino y Temari aún no pensaban ceder ante tal degradación.

-Eso quiere decir que iremos solo nosotras.

-No, Hinata. Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Lee les van a acompañar en su misión. Naruto irá a respaldarlos si es necesario.

-Por si no fuera lo suficientemente degradante, Hokage-sama, mandas a los hombres para que nos cuiden.

-Temari, ya te dije que no es eso. A Sasuke sí lo mando para que cuide de Sakura, ya que no soportaría que viniera cada 5 minutos a mi oficina preguntando por Sakura la misma pregunta que me ha hecho durante 3 meses mañana, tarde y noche antes y después de irse a cada misión: "¿Sakura y mi bebé están bien?".

-Lo siento, Tsunade-shishou…-dijo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza- pensé que mi regaño había hecho algún efecto en él…

-¡Ay, Sakura! El embarazo te ha vuelto muy tranquila con él…

-Bueno, no me quejo, de todas formas no estoy sintiendo nada de los cambios hormonales gracias a él. Además me encanta verlo con ese embarazo psicológico, es un circo para mi.

-Y no le creía a Naruto cuando decía que eras una sádica.-dijo Ino estirando sus ojos lo más que podía.

-¡mhm, mhm!- asintió Temari con una sonrisa en el rostro- Así debe ser… los hombres deben entender el dolor de las mujeres cuando sufren esos cambios.

-No hables así, Temari, que Sasuke tuvo que recurrir a sesiones con el psicólogo… que al final no ayudaron. Eso sí fue un circo, qué problemático.

-¡Ya basta! Dejenme decirles su misión. –La desesperación ya la había dominado.- Su misión es acercarse a Morinaga, sacarle lo que sabe y recuperar pruebas incriminatorias. De ninguna manera pueden saber que son Shinobis, habrá mucha gente que las va a reconocer ya que algunos de los guardaespaldas de Morinaga han sido nuestros clientes.

-¿Entonces… cómo vamos a…?

-Por eso Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee y más adelante, Naruto, harán de refuerzo para que sus verdaderas identidades no sean descubiertas. El control lo tienen ustedes, ustedes, chicas, serán el cerebro de esta operación.

-Pero en ese caso, sería mucho más fácil que los chicos…

-¡Que no! Se darán cuenta del porqué cuando vean con sus propios ojos el ambiente en el que ese chico está metido. No servirá de nada si van con golpes. Si se presentan así, es posible que ellos acaben con todas las pruebas que necesitamos antes de poder mover un dedo en contra. Y con todo respeto, Shikamaru, podrás tener todo el C.I. que quieras pero no entiendes aún muchas cosas.

Todos quisieron reir a expensas del chico pero se retuvieron.

-Pueden retirarse. Shikamaru, Temari… quédense.

Ambos obedecieron las órdenes de la líder y esperaron pacientemente a que la habitación estuviera vacía. Naruto seguía muy ocupado revisando todos los papeles que faltaba por leer y sellar. La chica rubia de cuerpo exuberante no podía ocultar su molestia gracias a la forma de ver el mundo como Tsunade lo hacía. Se le olvidaba que ella con más de medio siglo de existencia todas esas filosofías del hombre, la mujer y de los derechos de cada uno, había ido a sucumbir a un tipo de creencia. Al parecer, Shikamaru también tenía la molestia de ser uno de los que apoyaban, no de los que estaban al frente. Con sus estrategias era invencible… como estratega y ser hombre… era un superhéroe… o así pensaba.

-Temari, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, especialmente por tus creencias y de cómo has vivido tu vida hasta ahora, según me ha contado tu hermano Kankouro, pero con la experiencia sabrás que hay cosas más importantes que separar todo en blanco y negro. Lo mismo te digo a ti, Shikamaru: la mujer no es tan degradante como piensas, no somos arpías, ni existimos solo para embrutecer a los hombres y definitivamente no hay una ecuación para entendernos, por mucho que la busques.

Los chicos no se tomaron en serio el regaño de Tsunade, pues ellos sabían la verdad de las verdades: Hombres y mujeres no podían coexistir mientras los hombres fueran tan simples y las mujeres tan complicadas, nadie les iba a cambiar su forma de pensar porque era correcta… o… ¿No?

-Los he visto los últimos años y se llevan muy bien que pensé que se llevarían mejor con el paso del tiempo, pero veo que los dos son como Naruto y Hinata, o Sasuke y Sakura, o Sakura y Hinata, o Sasuke y Naruto, más disparejos que dos calcetas sueltas.

Naruto miró a Tsunade con su típico puchero de Bebé descontento. Temari y Shikamaru se voltearon a ver y desviaron la mirada al encontrarse los dos viéndose.

-Pero, no tengo remedio, todos están teniendo su propia vida: Lee y Tenten acaban de mudarse juntos, Ino y Chouji quieren disfrutar de su vida de recién casados, Sasuke y Sakura… bueno… es obvio y Naruto y Hinata han estado actuando raro desde que el clan Hyuuga les dio la bendición… supongo que no tardan en vivir juntos o algo…

-¡Eso es secreto, dattebayo! –dijo con una sonrisa.

-En fin, he llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes dos deberían estar juntos mientras tú estés aquí, en Konoha, además no puedes estar gastando demasiado en hoteles, no es bueno para su bolsillo. Hablé con tu padre, Shikamaru, y él está de acuerdo.

-¿Eh? Espera… No estás diciendo que…

-Voy a tener que…

-Exacto, Temari, deberías de darle gracias al clan Nara por su hospitalidad. Pueden retirarse.

-¡Buh bye!- dijo el chico de cabellos rubios despegando su vista de su trabajo y agitando su mano en símbolo de adiós.

-¡Tonto! ¡Confundiste los recibidos con los entregados!

-¿Ehhhhh? ¡Voy a estar aquí toda la noche, dattebayo!

-Eso te pasa por…

_Temari y Shikamaru para quienes sus palabras eran sinónimo de verdad absoluta... todo se volvió incierto._

_Paradoja 1 Completada. _

* * *

><p>Próxima paradoja: "<em>Quien se niega a sí mismo su deseo, confirma sus circunstancia<em>s"

* * *

><p>¿qué les pareció? ¿Sigo, lo dejo?... ¿no está a la altura de un Shikatema?...Sé que no hay mucho y este capitulo les puede parecer un poco aburrido, pero les prometo que va a mejorar y que va a tener mucho LEMON. Sin decir más: Nos vemos!<p> 


	2. Paradoja 2

En este momentito libre, decidí postear el segundo capítulo. Este segundo capitulo ahonda en la relación de Temari y Shikamaru. Intenté que sus interacciones fueran lo más apegados a sus personajes. Me encanta trabajar con esta pareja. Sobre todo sus peleas... paradójicas... bueno... no por nada el fic se llama así eh?

Gracias por sus reviews, los atesoro. Espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo y que me acompañen en esta aventura.

Si yo fuera Kishi... fuera rica. Si yo hubiera hecho Naruto... probablemente se tratara de de todo menos de ninjas. Así que, por lo tanto... Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paradoja 2<em>**

"_**Quien se niega a sí mismo su deseo, confirma sus circunstancia**_**s"**

Antes de poder rechazar o aceptar la orden de Tsunade, no tuvieron más remedio que salir y cumplir la orden. No es que a Shikamaru le molestara, tampoco que a Temari le incomodara, era más la timidez que sentían ambos al saber que estarían bajo el mismo techo, aunque aún no supieran lo que ese sentimiento significaba.

-¿Estás seguro que tus padres son como dulces abuelos que aman a cualquiera que visita tu casa?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber si les agradas? ¿Eres una amiga o no? A mi madre le gustan las chicas que son como Ino, ella ha sido mi compañera desde hace mucho y jamás se ha quejado de ella.

-Primero: no me compares con nadie... segundo: bueno… es que… yo…

-¿Tú?

-No soy la mujer que una madre desea que su hijo lleve a casa.

Shikamaru sonrió.

-Baaaka… no puedo creer que te preocupen cosas como esa. Además no hay nada que ocultar.

-Tienes razón.

-Aunque…

Temari volteó a verle mientras caminaban por los pasajes más desolados de Konoha tratando de averiguar lo que seguía después de la duda de Shikamaru… por alguna razón él no quiso ver su reacción…

-No, nada…

"_Cuando estoy contigo siento que le miento a mi madre…"_

Shikamaru siguió caminando tratando de apartar ese pensamiento fugaz. Cada vez que la veía era así: había cosas que quería decir espontáneamente. Así de fácil, sin pensar en el segundo, ni en el tercer movimiento. De repente. Como si dijera sus movimientos en voz alta… como si…

Por su parte, Temari trató de entender el repentino silencio cortante de su acompañante, mas no encontró una explicación, como consecuencia:

"_Sigue siendo el tipo raro que conocí… bueno, al fin y al cabo, niño y apuesto que es virgen. ¡Ja! Si es así, deberían darle un premio por su santidad. Tiene cara de que podría ser célibe toda su vida si quisiera y no hacerle falta el sexo. Con esa mente que tiene, no me extrañaría que no tuviera novia… y que fuera virgen…¿Quién quisiera estar con un tipo que le quita la emoción a todo pensando en lo que puede pasar después de la fiesta? Pobre chico… si fuera mi novio le quitaría todo lo que ha guardado por mucho tiempo y de paso hacerlo rogar…"_

Temari no había reparado de su pensamiento y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque la madre de Shikamaru apareció en un pasaje cerca de la casa de ambos de sorpresa.

-¡Shikamaru! Tu padre me dijo que habías vuelto de la misión, pensé en encontrarte en la entrada de Konoha pero me dijeron que Tsunade te necesitaba en….

La madre preocupada cambió su rostro a uno más curioso cuando vio dos coletas rubias que estaban sobresaliendo de la cabeza de su hijo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha y se encontro con los ojos de la kunoichi. Temari saludó un poco rígida y su hijo también comenzó a ponerse nervioso, era como si… Su madre pudo hacerse algunas ideas de lo que estaba pasando antes de que Shikamaru diera una explicación.

-¡Ah! M… ma…mamá, ella es… Ninja de la aldea oculta de la te había contado. Ella, fue con la que perdí en las finales y con la que he sido el guía turís…

-Sí, ya entendí – dijo de una manera seca, sin inflexión en la voz.

Peinado alocado, párpados con sombra lila, pestañas largas, brillo en los labios, escote descarado, piernas desnudas debido a la Yukata corta, curvas pronunciadas, actitud orgullosa. Todo en ella tenía un sentido de peligro. Todo en ella gritaba: "Encantadora de hombres".

La madre de Shikamaru la miró de pies a cabeza paralizando a su hijo y tratando de adivinar las ideas que su madre se estaba haciendo en la cabeza. No quería que se hiciera pensamientos erróneos de su relación con la chica. Si no tenía nada que esconder no había porqué temer, entonces, ¿Por qué temían?

-M… m…mamá, ella es una amiga y Hokage-sama ordenó que se quedara con nosotros mientras cumplimos con la misión. Su nombre es Temari. Temari, ella es Nara Yoshino, mi mamá.

-Tu padre ya me dijo. –respondió otra vez sin inflexión.

Como quien quisiera ver de menos a otras personas, la madre de Shikamaru hizo un movimiento brusco con su cabeza y se volteó dándoles la espalda a los dos chicos y caminó hacia la casa sin palabras de bienvenida. El acto hizo que Temari la maldijera interiormente; mientras que su acompañante, al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica, simplemente pensó: "esto va a ser problemático."

-¡Oi! Chico problemático, creo que tu mamá no me considera una visita grata.

-No le prestes atención- caminó haciendo que Temari le siguiera. – pasa lo mismo cuando Ino viene.

Temari alzó una ceja.

-¡Hooouuu! ¿No decías que le gustaba Ino?...

-Hace los mismos gestos pero después se comporta mejor con ella

-¿Por qué siento que me mientes?

-Es tu imaginación.

"_La verdad es que, no es tu imaginación… te estoy mintiendo… a mi mamá sí le cae bien Ino, … si supiera porqué te estoy mintiendo, lo confesaría todo_", se dijo el chico de cabello negro.

Después de su intervención el silencio les acompañó hasta que llegaron a la casa de SHikamaru. Yoshino ya estaba en la cocina preparando la cena que disfrutarían los cuatro. Shikamaru le indicó que iba a subir a su habitación un rato, Temari no le dio importancia a eso y se sentó en una esquina del recibidor esperando a que la cena estuviera lista. Miró hacia las cosas interesantes que podía haber para burlarse del chico problemático: alguna foto embarazosa, algun objeto sentimental de su infancia, alguna señal de que Shikamaru no era el chico maduro que todos creían… la chica de ojos verdes oscuro llegó a la conclusión de que todos tenían razón… Shikamaru era demasiado maduro para su edad.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡La cena está lista!

El chico bajó con ropas más holgadas y cómodas, y se dirigió al recibidor para invitar a Temari a la mesa. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que les esperaba. La chica de la aldea de la Arena, se sentó frente a SHikamaru a un costado de la mesa, Yoshino se sentó en la parte sobresaliente de la mesa. Después de 5 minutos de espera en silencio extraño, Shikaku entró al salón de la mesa. Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa al ver que había una persona más agregada a la familia… y no era Ino.

-Bienvenido, querido, tenemos visita.

-¿HO? ¿Ya nadie me dice nada, verdad? - Dijo el padre de Shikamaru mientras se sentaba.

-Ella es… - Yoshino toció su mandibula inferior mirando a la chica de abajo hacia arriba. Era claro: no le agradaba.- Ella es una "amiga" de Shikamaru.

Ambos palidecieron y saltaron a corregir a la señora de la casa, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas de cómo hacerlo.

"_Oi, Oi, si lo dices de esa manera enfatizando en lo de amiga, papá se va a hacer ideas extrañ…"_

_-_¡Hooooo! ¡Al fin decidiste explorar rumbos desconocidos! ¡esto es una fiesta! ¡Requiere Sake!... ¡Oh! Pero ¡qué escondidito te lo tenías! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres Jounin? ¿Qué haces en Konoha? ¿Te quedarás por mucho tiempo?

"_Demasiado tarde"_

Shikamaru suspiró de frustración, Temari temió la reacción de Yoshino, Shikaku esperaba una respuesta ansioso y Yoshino…

-¡Q-Querido! Podrías dejar de decir estupideces. Solo es una amiga.

Shikaku la miró incrédulo, sobretodo por la reacción de su esposa… si algo le molestaba, era que había algo entre ellos.

-¡Oh! Ya entendí…¿un amor prohibido?

-¡Papá! ¡no es nada de eso… qué problemático!

-Ya, ya… ¿Tu nombre?

-Temari del Desierto

-Buen nombre… ¡Oh! ¡Ya entendí! Tu eres el Ninja que iba a quedarse aquí ¿no es cierto?

-Si, así es

-¡Oh jo! Nadie me dijo que eras una chica… al parecer Shikamaru se lo tenía escondidito

-¡Papá!

-Ya calma. ¿Eres Jounin?

-Sí.

-¿edad?

-24

-Shikamaru… no sabía que te gustaban las mujeres may…

-¡NO VAYAS AHÏ!- gritaron madre e hijo. Temari suspiró, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, Shikaku se había formado la idea errónea.

-Tranquilos… estoy bromeando… ¿Tienes Hobbies?

-Eh,…

"_!oh no… si me preguntan cuáles, que es lo más seguro… tendré que responder la verdad: que soy una fiestera, pervertida y muy cambiante… sobre todo de hombres … la mamá del problemático se va a desmayar si le digo!¡Esperen, ¿qué me importa que tenga problemas con su madre? ¿por qué tengo esta urgencia de mentir?"_

-Eh.. nada interesante.

Shikaku se extrañó,Shikamaru escuchó atentamente como si le importara lo que ella hacía en su tiempo libre. Yoshino quien estaba mirando la comida en su plato, fijó la mirada en ella sin levantar la cabeza.

_"Esta esconde algo" _pensó.

-Qué extraño. Una chica joven, saludable y bien portada es imposible que no tenga Hobbies interesantes. No es que vayamos a publicar lo que haces en el periódico de la villa.

"_¿Qué digo?"_

-Bueno… es que es un poco…

- Ja, ja, ja., así son los hobbies a veces. Dinos

-Sí, dinos.- exigió, casi, Yoshino.

Temari volteó a ver a Shikamaru para encontrar aliento para salir de ese embrollo… lo que encontró fue a un chico muy interesado en la respuesta.

"_!Maldición!"_

-eh… bueno… yo… soy… coleccionista.

"_Sí, de hombres y de orgasmos_" Pensó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿En serio? ¿De qué?- preguntó Shikamaru curioso por saber algo que no se notaba en la chica: ser coleccionista.

En cierta parte era cierto, le encantaba coleccionar… pero no iba a decir la verdad. Trató de hacer memoria en lo que había hecho en los últimos días… no encontró una sola actividad que le recordara a ser coleccionista… hasta que una memoria de ella haciendo un comentario a su cita de la semana recién pasada… y con lo que pudo darle forma por lo menos para su coartada.

-eh… Relojes de arena.

" ¡_Tragensela por favor… crean esto por favor_! _ Oh no… esos rostros de incredulidad…Talvez si les digo que…_"

-En mi país hay diferentes tipos de arena natural, alguna arena que se esconden en las cuevas toman colores de la caverna a veces es muy particular… esos…son… los… que colecciono.

El rostro de Shikamaru y de su padre demostraron que la respuesta era satisfactoria… no así Yoshino, pero la descubriría en su momento. Para la tranquilidad de la reputación de Temari, todo había salido bien por ahora. La curiosidad del cabeza de la familia quería descubrir cada detalle de cómo se habían conocido, cómo habían mantenido contacto, por qué Tsunade había elegido su familia para que la chica se quedara. No había un detalle que Shikaku no quisiera saber… Sin embargo, no había un detalle de su encuentro que llevara a pensar que tenían algo entre los dos. Así tranquilamente pasó la hora de comida. Los padres de Shikamaru tomaron los platos sucios y fueron a la cocina a lavarlos dejando a los dos chicos solos para que terminaran de tomarse el té.

-Tus padres son algo…

-¿Protectores?

-Iba a decir entrometidos, pero si te ofende, piensa que dije protectores.

Shikamaru rió.

-No sé por qué pienso que tú e Ino se podrían llevar bien.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Cuál es el gran amor que le tienen tus padres a ella? … ¿Es la chica que te gusta?

-¿Ino?

-Si, ella.

-¡Estás loca! No me metería con una persona tan problemática, y aunque quisiera ella ya envenenó a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Envenenar? ¿Es su novia?

-Desgraciadamente… no. Es su esposa. Ahora cada vez que le digo que vayamos a algún lado para escapar de los regaños de mi madre, siempre la lleva con él… pero siempre están hablando de su matrimonio.

-Bien por él.

-Mal por mi.

-No seas exagerado, el hecho que ellos te hacen a un lado no quiere decir que es el fin del mundo.

-Gracias por meter el dedo en la herida.

-Prefiero meter otras cosas en otros agujeros.

Aún con el alto coeficiente intelectual del chico, no entendió, pues "comida en la boca" fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir y no hay otros agujeros en el cuerpo por el que puedas meter los dedos, ¿o sí?. Temari no le dio importancia a su propio comentario.

-Ya que terminamos aquí, te enseñaré el camino a tu habitación.

-Espero que no me toque dormir en un futon, son incómodos cuando te mastu…

Shikamaru esperó la continuación de la queja con ansia, ya que no entendió del todo la afirmación, sin embargo, Temari solo hizo gesto que denoto que lo que estaba diciendo no era importante.

-¿Cuando te qué?

-Nada, nada. Muéstrame mi habitación.

-Creo que entre tú y las otras chicas, eres tú a la que menos entiendo.

-El día que me entiendas, será el día en que te hayas convertido en un hombre. -Shikamaru protestó hasta con su expresión.

-Soy un hombre.

-Sí claro, orgulloso hombre que protege su hombría

-Es la verdad, soy un hombre completo.

-¡JA! Te hace falta una cosa para ser un hombre completo.

-¿Y eso, según tú, es…?

Temari sonrió con superioridad.

-Cuando seas hombre lo vas a entender.

-Cómo me pica que me dejes con la duda. No me gusta eso.

-Delicado.

Shikamaru y Temari se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba justo al lado de la de Shikamaru. Al fondo, estaba la habitación de sus padres. Al entrar, la chica suspiró descontenta ya que la habitación solo tenía un mueble para guardar ropa, una lámpara y un futon, aunque las paredes estaban decoradas con venados y con el símbolo del clan de su compañero.

-Bueno, esto es un poco deprimente.

-No te quejes que la otra opción era mi habitación.

-Si tienes una cama normal, podría dormir contigo y tragarme todo.

-¿hmmm? ¿Todo qué?

-Ehh…. Tengo sed, eso es todo.

-Entre más te conozco más pienso que eres rara.

-¡Ay! No puede ser que seas así de inocente.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?

-Olvídalo. Trataré de dormir en esas… cosas.

El chico dejó que Temari se instalara en su espacio, escuchando las quejas que tenía acerca del tamaño de todo. Al finalizar, Shikamaru se retiró y ella se preparó para dormir. Mientras escuchaba a los padres del Chico problemático que también estaban preparándose para dormir, removió su tenue maquillaje, limpió su rostro de suciedades que había captado durante el día, se puso la camiseta, peinó su cabello y humectó sus manos. Todo listo para dormir… pero sentía que le faltaba algo… entre las piernas.

"_No puede ser. Apenas es lunes. No empiezo a tener sexo hasta los jueves… creo que es porque no voy a poder ligar en esta misión. A menos que ligue con alguno de los que vamos a ir. ¿Quién puede ser un buen cebo para esta semana? ¿el gordito?... no, si no me equivoco es el amigo del problemático. ¿Sasuke? Ni pensarlo… ¿Naruto? Ni en sueños, ni dormida, ni drogada. ¿El problemático?... no es una mala idea pero puede que me odie después del Viernes, sus padres no me perdonarían nunca y sus amigos me van a tildar de algo… _"

Después de unas cuantas horas en sus cavilaciones, la chica de cabello rubio decidió tomar un vaso con agua para calmar sensaciones no deseadas. Tenía que bajar a la cocina, sin embargo, parecía muy lejos de su habitación. Decidió pedir ayuda… ayuda… solo tomar direcciones, nada más. No haría nada más. No haría nada que se pudiera pensar que era malo. Pero… aquel deseo de quitarse las ganas era muy fuerte. Tocó a la puerta muy suave en series de 3 como si estuviera conformando un ritmo. Durante un buen rato nadie respondía hasta que una voz por detrás la tomó por sorpresa.

-Por más que toques no vas a encontrar a nadie, es problemático, pero…

La chica saltó del susto pensando que era el padre de Shikamaru, sin embargo las últimas dos palabras fueron la clave para saber quien era quien en esta situación.

-No me asustes así.

Ella se quedó sin aliento ni pensamiento al voltearse y ver al chico de los problemas, con un aspecto más dormido que de costumbre, su cabello suelto hecho un desastre que apenas y tocaban sus bien moldeados y anchos hombros desnudos, ya que el calor de esa noche había hecho que Shikamaru no estuviera usando camiseta… o pueda que solo ella sentía calor y Shikamaru siempre durmiera así. Sea como haya sido, los ojos de la chica de la alianza recorrieron su cuerpo definido y musculoso: su pecho plano, cada abdominal bien trabajado, que hacían espacio en el centro para su ombligo, los músculos seguían hacia abajo destacando su estrecha cintura. El boxer era de animalitos… venados… pero no era eso lo que estaba viendo. Uno de los venados dejó ver sus cuernos… su cuerno… pequeño… ¿pequeño? El pequeño gran amiguito de Shikamaru había despertado: "Hola". Ya llevaba varios minutos de trance al admirar al semental digo, muchacho.

-¿hmmm? ¿Qué sucede?

Shikamaru, todavía medio dormido, siguió la mirada de la chica para averiguar el lugar que le había llamado la atención. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy contento. Ni siquiera trató de taparse. No había ninguna razón por la que quisiera hacerlo… era muy problemático.

-Ah… he estado así desde que me levante, iba a hacer unas pechadas para quitármelo pero tengo mucho sueño, así que mejor fui tomar agua.

Temari no respondía. Parpadeaba, no despegaba la mirada, pero no respondía.

-¡Oi… oi! Es algo normal, esto pasa a menudo. No es para avergonzarme o algo, pero me estás haciendo sentir que esto no tendría que pasar.

No fue si no hasta que Shikamaru chasqueó sus dedos en frente de ella.

-¿Estás bien? Te veías como en trance o algo. No comiences a hacer bromas pesadas de esto, porque no es gracioso, esto le pasa a todos.

-Ah…. – la chica alargó la vocal tratando de encontrar la frase para no sonar tan directa, pero… - Yo te podría quitar eso.

Shikamaru la miró incrédulo.

-Esto no se va hasta que me tomo una ducha. Dudo mucho que alguien que ni siquiera sabe que esto es normal en los hombres pueda hacerlo bajar.

-Nunca te has… - al ver el rostro del chico confundido, pensó para sí misma: "creo que alguien va a ser hombre hoy"- tenía sed pero ahora tengo sed de algo más. Podemos hablar en tu habitación un momento, es que tuve una pesadilla… sería malo no contárselo a alguien.

-Si no tienes otra opción – dijo tragándose su incomodidad.

Por la forma en la que ella lo estaba mirando, no podía saber sus verdaderas intenciones. Sin embargo, no tuvo otra opción para poder rechazar a su petición. Estaba seguro que él se dormiría antes de que ella le pudiera contar el clímax de su historia.

Al entrar a la habitación, como Temari se lo esperaba, tenía una cama común y corriente pegado a una ventana… pero no correspondía a la estética de la casa, estaba fuera de lugar. Era un poco extraño. La casa era estilo oriental pero… Shikamaru tenía una cama. Al lado de la cama estaba un mueble con gabinetes encima 3 fotos en los que se podía apreciar distintos momentos de su vida: Primero con sus padres en el bosque perteneciente al clan Nara, una del equipo 10 y la última que pertenecía a la boda de Chouji e Ino.

Shikamaru al entrar, se fue directo hacia su clóset para sacar un futón y ponerlo a la par de su cama. Su plan era: escuchar, dormirse en medio de la conversación y dejar que Temari se durmiera en su cama. Temari tenía otras intenciones.

Después de burlarse internamente de las fotos y de lo aburrido que el chico le parecía, se sentó en la cama y hundió su mano derecha entre sus piernas que había abierto a propósito, estiró su camisa hacia abajo que hizo que se marcaran las curvas de su cuerpo… sobre todo en su bien proporcionado busto. Shikamaru volteó a verla para decirle que se acostaría en el futon, sin embargo, la posición de la kunoichi llamó su atención.

"_¡Qué piernas más largas! Y su… busto está… grande. ¡Ouch! ¡ouch!... ¿qué está pasando?... no es nada especial…Solo es una chica sentada en mi cama. Solo eso. El hecho que se haya puesto en esa posición no quiere decir que sea algo especial… pero… ¿qué me pasa?... ¿acaso es ese sentimiento que Naruto nos explicó una vez con más detalle? "_

Shikamaru sentía que su corazón le iba a presionar sus pulmones, pues se había vuelto muy difícil respirar normal. El sentimiento incómodo que debía haber desaparecido en algunos minutos, como siempre lo hacía, se había convertido en un insoportable dolor en su parte íntima. Se sentía ansioso de hacer algo… pero no sabía exactamente el qué. Precisamente era en lo que estaba pensando, en el día en el que Naruto les explicó cosas que eran ajenas al conocimiento básico de un Ninja. No es que él hubiera querido prestar atención, simplemente era que todos estaban interesados en las cosas que jamás hubieran podido escuchar de sus madres.

"_Pobre chiquillo, tiene cara de no saber qué hacer. Me recuerda a varios que me traté de ligar la semana antepasada. Vírgenes."_ Pensó la chica rubia.

Los Shinobis eran bien entrenados en muchos aspectos… menos en el sexo. Era una característica que poseían todos los shinobis del mundo que habían nacido y crecido en un ambiente tan estresante. Por supuesto, Shikamaru había escuchado el milagro de la concepción de su padre, pero nunca le dio importancia, puesto que era algo tan antinatural. Hasta él mismo pensaba que jamás iba a experimentarlo ya que lo que su padre le había explicado no se podía ver. Además de sentir que era algo sin importancia el saber lo que pasaba en los cuerpos de las mujeres, el no era una mujer. Lo que provocaba sangre mes a mes, no le interesaba.

En una ocasión había escuchado a Kakashi-sensei leer del Icha-Icha paradise algunas cosas del acto, cuando estaban queriendo descubrir el código que Jiraiya había dejado, pero tampoco le sorprendió… aunque la única sorpresa era saber que Kakashi leía ese tipo de literatura barata.

Lo único que recordaba era esa ocasión, en la que Naruto y Kiba estaban teniendo esa discusión… de cómo tocar, lamer, morder, aruñar, hacer, poner, quitar, meter… hasta que Naruto explicó aquello del busto… Había algo acerca de unas trompas y sangre… mucha sangre. Dolores, molestias, etc. Era lo que los chicos, que estaban involucrándose sentimentalmente con las chicas, querían saber. Hasta Kiba escuchó al gran maestro, ya que él no había conocido tanto así a una chica. Naruto lo sabía todo: él le había sacado toda la información con sus preguntas despreocupadas a una muy tímida Hinata. Fue una odisea.

En fin, el chico problemático trató de recordar algunas de las cosas que había dicho… en vano. Los pezones la chica de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena reaccionaron al roce de su camiseta, se hicieron visibles a través de la ropa desconcentrándolo por completo en sus pensamientos. Su sangre bombeó cada vez más fuerte hacia su parte enérgica.

-¿Qué sucede?...¿No sientes nada, problemático?

"_Imposible que alguien pueda resistir esto."_

Shikamaru tragó saliva sin mucha conciencia en lo que hacía, como respuesta a la voz sugerente de su compañera de cuarto.

-Eh… siento muchas cosas pero nada en esp…pecial…

Temari había dado una orden con sus manos: "Ven, siéntate aquí, a mi lado." Shikamaru meció su cabeza de lado a lado dando una respuesta negativa con la frase "sería problemático" en su cabeza. Para incitarlo más, lentamente se inclinó hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos y cruzó sus piernas no sin antes acariciar su pantorrilla izquierda con su otro pie. Se mordió el labio al ver que el chico estaba aumentando el ritmo de su respiración.

_Para Shikamaru, quien tenía respuestas para todo en cualquier situación, no podía encontrar la pregunta correcta para ese momento._

_Paradoja 2 ¿Completada o Comenzada? _

* * *

><p>Próxima paradoja: <em>"El deseo sexual era la razón por la cual Shikamaru no razonaba sobre el deseo sexual"<em>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy lento, verdad?... pero aguántenme un poco más... el próximo capítulo... se pondrá mejor... Nos vemos.<p> 


	3. Paradoja 3

Cuánto tiempo! y cuánto ha cambiado este sitio! Con todos estos cambios he tenido miedo de postear algo para que solo lo borren. Espero que no sigan así. :S

No tengo más excusas xD

DISCLAIMER: Naruto, quisiera que fueras mío, pero no lo eres. Le perteneces al genio de Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paradoja 3<br>**_

_**El deseo sexual era la razón por la cual Shikamaru no razonaba sobre el deseo sexual **_

-No te voy a morder… muy fuerte. Acércate.

-No ibas a contarme algo de un sueño.

-No. No tengo intención de contártelo, sino de mostrártelo.

Por primera vez en todo el rato, Shikamaru vio directamente los ojos de Temari. Su expresión de ansiedad cambió. Un brillo se había posado en sus pupilas, como si el tipo de ansiedad que lo envolvía hacía un rato se transformara en otro tipo de ansiedad. No despegó la vista de la chica y sin darse cuenta de sus propias reacciones comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Temari, por su parte, cambió su rostro de seductora juguetona irresistible a una más seria. Casi podía decir en sus propios labios: Tómame. Ella tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Sus brazos tomaron conciencia propia: Temari acarició los brazos fornidos del shinobi. Shikamaru, en su momento de desesperación, haló los brazos de Temari poniéndola de pie al instante. Ambos podían sentir la respiración que caía sobre sus cuerpos, aunque no tenían ni idea de a quién le pertenecía. Temari acercó su sien a la boca de Shikamaru, en respuesta él abrió un poco sus labios y luego la cerró un poco aflojando sus labios como si hubiera querido darle un beso, pero sin completarlo. Ante la reacción del chico, ella levantó un poco su rostro e hizo deslizar los labios de su compañero ninja hasta llegar a la altura de sus propios labios. Él besó la mejilla de Temari.

-Esto está mal, muy mal.- dijo susurrando con esfuerzo tratando de calmarse.

-Esto no está mal… es algo bueno.

-No deberías hacer cosas como esta con alguien con el que ni siquiera estás.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento.

Sus ojos chocaron.

-Sería problemático si nos involucramos. Tenemos la misión… y

Temari lamió el labio inferior de su camarada para luego atraparlo con sus propios labios. Shikamaru respondió.

"_Ya veo, atrapo su labio inferior y ella el superior. Si atrapo su superior ella baja al inferior… tan suave… delicada… es como si estuviera indefensa... Quiero más. Más. Más. Qué pasa si…"_

Shikamaru dejó de pensar en lo que vendría después del beso o después de la noche. Quería concentrarse en cómo obtener más de su camarada y lo que eso significaba. Resolvió que no estaba utilizando demasiadas herramientas para hacer que el beso fuera más intenso. Temari también resolvió que ese beso no era suficiente...

"_Este mocoso, yo juraba que era virgen… besa… tan… como si tuviera mucha experiencia, pero no me ganará. Voy a hacer que ruegues como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida. Te quitaré esa actitud de tipo indiferente en el orgasmo más delicioso de tu vida."_

La pseudo coleccionista de relojes de arena introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de su compañero. Shikamaru renegó con su voz con un pequeño gruñido, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Su lengua forzó a la de la chica a regresar de donde había venido, Temari respondió. Ella engañó la lengua de SHikamaru y resbaló la suya por arriba de la de él. El joven rodó y envolvió suavemente la lengua de su compañera para posicionarse por encima. Temari no se quedó atrás. Siguieron luchando sin separarse haciendo que descubrieran nuevas formas de ejercitar la extremidad con más músculos de su cuerpo. Temari podía sentir que la humedad invadía su ropa interior, mientras que Shikamaru aún trataba de explicarse el dolor en su ingle.

"_! Demonios!" _, pensaron los dos.

Él pasó una mano bajo el cuello de la chica y entrelazó su cabello, la otra acarició su espalda baja. Ella rodeó los hombros del chico para aferrarse más a su cuerpo haciendo que su vientre sintiera el miembro rígido de Shikamaru. La presión hizo que las piernas del chico aburrido flaquearan, lo cual, para ayudarle a su perverso plan, Temari rodeó la cintura con sus piernas: cayeron en la cama. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, Shikamaru se separó de ella dejando una red visible de saliva.

-Esto no es correcto.

Temari se acercó para plantarle un beso en su labio superior y acarició con sus mismos labios una mejilla de Shikamaru.

-Tu quieres, yo también. Es más que correcto para mi.

-No me refiero a eso. Tu y yo no…. Somos…

-Estamos excitados, ambos queremos esto… por lo tanto: Somos.

-Eres una chica.

-¿Y?

-No deberías hacer este tipo de cosas a la ligera. ¿Qué pasa con tu dignidad? No podrás casarte si hacemos este tipo de cosas.

-El que me case o no, no tiene nada que ver en esta situación.

-Debes llegar virgen al matrimonio, por respeto a tu esposo.

Temari seguía prendada de su mejilla. El miembro de Shikamaru pulsaba.

-Mi esposo no tiene que saber si soy virgen o no. A él solo le toca decidir si me quiere lo suficiente como para estar conmigo. Nada más.

-Si te hago algo seré yo el responsable.

-Si te sientes responsable, entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no esperes que yo acepte tu responsabilidad. Es solo sexo.

-No deberías hablar así. Una chica…

-Una chica tiene la libertad de hacer con su cuerpo lo que quiera. Yo quiero esto. Es tu culpa. Responsabilízate de esto.

-Esto no es algo que… ¡ahg!

La desesperación de Temari por la moralidad de Shikamaru hizo que la chica se aferrara más a él dándole espacio para su miembro tocara su parte íntima. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo. El movimiento hizo que su genital saliera del boxer y pudiera rozarlo en contra del sexo de Temari. Ambos estaban disfrutándolo.

Shikamaru comenzó a lanzar pequeños gruñidos, mientras Temari disfrutaba con pequeños pujidos tratando de no cerrar los ojos para no perderse la expresión de su compañero. Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de sudor y aumentaba la velocidad del roce... iba a terminar casi…. Casi… casi… Temari tomó sus pechos y acarició sus pezones para tratar de terminar con él pero… fue en vano. Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Shikamaru y la humedad entre las piernas y vientre de la chica dieron la pauta de que él había terminado… a ella… le había faltado poco, bueno… mucho.

"_Entonces, sí era virgen. Esto fue muy, muy rápido."_

Shikamaru tomó unas toallas que estaban en su gabinete y se limpió con ellas.

-Lo… lo siento. Yo… no sé qué…

-Ni siquiera intentes decir que lamentas haber hecho esto, porque yo lo estaba disfrutando.

-Se bajó… y se bajó rápido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi pene.

-Elemental. Espera… ¿Eres completamente y absolutamente virgen?

-No después de esto. ¿por qué preguntas?

Temari abrió sus ojos en símbolo de sorpresa. Mientras se limpiaba el semen de su vientre con unas toallas húmedas.

-No, es solo que aprendes rápido. Puedo enseñarte si quieres.

-Enseñarme el qué.

-A hacerlo mejor. Así cuando te cases tu esposa no querrá dejarte nunca.

-No es por nada pero me recuerdas a la película "The Country of fire Pie".(1)

-Ja, ja, ja. Bueno, si esto te gustó, te gustará mucho más lo verdadero.

-No planeo casarme en mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién dijo algo de casarse lo más pronto posible?

-Ya te dije que no es correcto que una chica hable así.

-Creo que a ti te faltan emociones en tu vida.

-Eso es lo que siempre he deseado y nunca he conseguido, ya que puedo predecir las posibilidades de todo.

"_Hasta ahora", pensó_.

-Deberíamos dormir. Mañana es un día ajetreado. Buenas noches. – Shikamaru se apresuró a su futón y trató de disipar todo pensamiento de lo que acababa de suceder, sin éxito.

_-"Mira que tipo más frío."-_pensó Temari.- "_casi hemos tenido sexo y simplemente se fue a dormir como si nada. No es que me importe si significó algo para él… pero al menos hubiera insinuado que quería más… ¿lo habré hecho mal? No. Imposible. Mi técnica es infalible._"

-"_Olvídalo, Shikamaru. Olvida lo que pasó aquí. Solo fue… estabas confundido. Ella te estaba seduciendo. Solo hiciste lo que un hombre hace. Pero significaría que yo tendría que casarme con ella, porque soy el que le ha quitado su inocencia. Si alguien se entera, estoy perdido. No quiero casarme tan joven._"

Ambos callaron mientras el sueño los conciliaba. Era obvio que podían mantener una conversación casual después de lo que habían hecho, pero no era normal. Tal vez se debía a la madurez de ambos… y, talvez el haber dicho alguna frase hubiera calmado esa tensión más anormal entre los dos. Decidieron callar comentarios y cesar todo tipo de interacción. Temari dudaba de su técnica, Shikamaru de su futuro. Los dos se quedaron dormidos hasta que los primeros rayos de sol los despertó.

Con los padres de Shikamaru dormidos, todo fue relativamente fácil: despertarse, bañarse, cambiarse y desayunar fue más o menos tranquilo. De no ser por el pequeño detalle de que la tranquilidad que sentían no era más que un silencio prolongado entre los compañeros de equipo. Los dos arreglaron sus cosas en silencio y se dirigieron a su misión, en silencio. A pesar de que ambos iban hombro con hombro, como siempre, la diferencia era que… no se podían ver a los ojos. Al menos Temari trataba, Shikamaru… sólo miraba el camino. En la entrada de Konoha se encontraban las chicas que liderarían la misión junto con algunos de los chicos. Desde lejos veían cómo los shinobis estaban armando un escándalo. De lo que pudieron distinguir, era porque a Sasuke tenía la idea de descansar cada hora del viaje.

-¡Mi esposa está embarazada, no puede hacer fuerza en su estado, saben bien que ella no es como cualquier otra mujer embarazada! – Gritó un ofuscado Sasuke tratando de argumentar que Sakura tenía que descansar debido a que no tenía los síntomas del embarazo, por lo que no podía saber si el bebé estaba bien.

-Sasuke-kun, entiende, no podemos ir tan lento. Además, no es que vamos a subir una montaña ni como si tuviéramos cosas para cargar… -Refutó Ino.

Mientras los demás trataban de calmarlos. Hinata se había sentado sin meterse en la pelea, la verdad no le interesaba. Sakura solo sonreía.

-¡Sakura tiene que cuidar de su salud, es mi trabajo hacer que ella…!

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Sakura dile algo, dile que no eres enferma terminal!

-¡No siente los síntomas! ¡Puede pasarle algo!

-¡AGRRRRHHHHHH! ¡Sí que eres terco, Sasuke… Sakura deja de reír! ¿¡Por qué demonios te casaste con este… este…!?

-¡Saku-pyon… hazle entender a ESTA tu amiga que no tienes que…!

-Sasuke… te pasaste – dijo un muy preocupado Chouji.

Ino infló sus mejillas no sabiendo si reír por lo de "Saku-pyon" o gritarle por tratarla de cosa.

-¡Oi ,oi! ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- dijo SHikamaru arrastrando sus palabras como siempre.

-¡Lo que pasa es que…!-Gritó Sasuke ofuscado.

-No pasa nada.-interrumpió Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro… lo que la hacía más terrorífica, ya que no iba de acuerdo a la tensión.- Amor, no estoy enferma, podemos llegar rápido a nuestra misión porque el lugar adonde vamos no está muy lejos de Konoha.

-pero…

-Pero nada. Ino, deja a Sasuke que simplemente está preocupado por mi. Pelear con él es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Él comenzó.

-Sí, y tú seguiste. Hinata-san, sé que no te llevas muy bien con todas nosotras, ya que solo tienes en la mente a tu descerebrado novio, pero pon un poco más de tu parte en involucrarte en los problemas de equipo de esta índole. Sólo tu paciencia y tu actitud pasiva pueden calmar a estas bestias.

-H… Hai.-Dijo Hinata un poco sorprendida por la reacción de Sakura.

-Chouji, es cierto que eres el que se acuesta con Ino y hacerla enojar tiene la desventaja de que probablemente no lo haga en un tiempo, pero por lo menos dile que se equivoca en algo y no estés de acuerdo en todo lo que ella dice.

-Ehm…- Chouji bajó la cabeza.

-Lee, TEnten, la próxima vez que quieran tener una tarde de apasionados besos, no pretendan que no han llegado y se escondan detrás de la caseta de teléfono, mientras todos se pelean por nimiedades.

Lee y Tenten salieron apenados de su escondite.

-Y… Shikamaru, Temari-san… llegan tarde. ¿Podemos irnos?

Sakura salió de Konoha con unos cuantos pasos, Sasuke la siguió para cogerla del brazo. Los demás…

-Sakura… se ha vuelto un poco… Da miedo.

-¡Chouji! ¡Ten más valor, no es de hombres!... aunque… tienes razón. No sé si decir que se ha vuelto más tranquila o más pasiva-agresiva.- respondió Ino

-Yo digo que cada día se parece más a Sasuke… pero con su personalidad problemática-dijo Shikamaru.

-Sasuke-kun también se está pareciendo más a Sakura-san… - opinó Lee.

-Pero la antipatía no se le quita. Qué problemático.

-A todo esto, - interrumpió Tenten - ¿Por qué han venido tan calladitos?

Shikamaru tembló de nerviosismo. Temari…

-Es de mañana. Él es un holgazán por excelencia. Haz la matemática. – Respondió sin pausa ni señal de nervios.

"_Oi, cómo puedes decir algo así sin pestañear. Apenas ayer... No, no. No pienses en eso. No en estos momentos. No nunca. Suficiente con quedarte despierto hasta las 4 pensando en ello. Es problemático."_

-Se ven… refrescados. – dijo Hinata. – ¿Pasó algo ayer? ¿Buenas noticias, talvez?

-¡NO! – Shikamaru gritó haciendo saltar a los presentes… tragó saliva. – No pasó nada, Ja, ja… Ja, ja, ja… eh… no, no que yo recuerde. Nada de nada. Todo normal. No hubo nada interesante... mhmmm… no… nada… ¿ves? Nada. Absolutamente nada en lo más mínimo de nada.

-Shikamaru…

-¿Sí, Ino?

-Estás extrañamente nervioso. ¿Pasó algo, verdad?

El rostro de Ino se tornó en una mueca maliciosa, mueca que era símbolo de que tenía que en algún punto, ella le sacaría la verdad. Volteó a ver maliciosamente a Temari quien su rostro no tenía más que aburrimiento por la plática. Ino no encontró una respuesta positiva en la expresión de su compañera que le indicara que algo había pasado… Temari se percató de la mirada curiosa de Ino por lo que decidió responderle.

-Si me preguntas qué pasó… contestaría que nada que pueda durar. – caminó hacia las afueras de Konoha pasando de largo a la par de Ino.

-Ahhhh~ qué aburrido – respondió con un aire desalentador.

La chica de las flores, captó que algo había molestado a Temari y prefirió no hacer más comentarios. En cambio, sus ojos pusieron su blanco en algo más interesante: Shikamaru había postrado sus pupilas en la esquina inferior derecha de sus ojos, había fruncido el ceño y apretado un poco sus labios. Se veía frustrado. No necesitaba más explicación.

"_Con que haz las matemáticas… ¿eh, Temari san?_" el pensamiento… se tradujo por sí sola en la sonrisa maliciosa.

Salieron de Konoha dejando atrás la pelea de hace unos instantes. Durante el camino planearon las posibilidades de estrategia que podían utilizar. Entre pequeñas discusiones, ya fuera por los caprichos de Sasuke o porque no estaban de acuerdo con otras cosas, el tiempo de traslado tomó menos tiempo de lo esperado y llegaron a la región sur en la ciudad 94, distrito 13 del país del Fuego… una ciudad en donde las reglas del mundo estaban a merced de gente joven ajena a la dura vida del Shinobi, ajenos al conocimiento de la guerra y del significado de tener amigos y amores puros… la ciudad que tenía por nombre "Ángeles Benévolos" por la numerosa cantidad de templos sagrados que le rodeaban, sin embargo nadie llamaba a esa ciudad así. Debido a su fama de ser todo, menos una región benévola. Su apodo era el que las personas recordaban cuando mencionaban ciudad 94, distrito 13: Estigmas.

-Hay un motel en la avenida 56 –dijo una mujer con un niño en brazos - los precios son cómodos, pero la seguridad es malísima. Va por su cuenta si quieren quedarse ahí.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Tenten respetuosamente. – Bien – se dirigió a sus compañeros – tenemos muy poco dinero para pedir lujos, me parece que nos vamos a tener que quedar en…

-Ejem – Sasuke aclaró su garganta.

-¡No otra vez! – Regañó Ino sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo antes de que pudiera tomar aire para regañarlo Sakura sonrió. Ino prefirió no hacer comentarios.

Shikamaru suspiró. Iba a poner un poco de su parte para explicar la situación, sin embargo…

-Estaremos bien si vamos a un hotel decente. De todas formas podríamos repartirnos los gastos pequeños, como servicio a cuarto y repartir los gastos mayores entre nosotros, como el peaje. Además, si a alguien no le alcanza nos podemos apoyar entre todos.- Opinó Temari.

-O podríamos dividirnos en un equipo d personas y alquilar 2 habitaciones saldrá un poco más caro pero es más cómodo. – interrumpió Shikamaru.

-Problemático, ni siquiera vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo encerrados. La misión nos tomará noches enteras.

-Por favor, en serio, es suficiente con Sasuke-kun como para amargarle el día a todos. – Sasuke frunció el ceño - Por favor, repartamos los días para intercalarnos en una habitación en la que podrán descansar un grupo primero y luego el otro- dijo Hinata con tranquilidad.

Todos se quedaron congelados. A Hinata no le lucía tener ese rostro angelical y sin embargo hacer una aseveración burlesca. Aún así, todos decidieron que era la mejor forma de ahorrar tiempo, esfuerzo y caprichos.

-¿En donde pretendes que nos quedemos nosotros, Hinata?

-Podemos hacer un pequeño campamento en las afueras de la ciudad e ir ahí los días que no nos toca dormir en la habitación.. Sakura-san tendrá más privilegios por su estado.

-Ves, así se hace Rarita-chan – dijo Temari.

-¿Rari…? – repitió.

-Y eso – se dirigió a Shikamaru - te pasa por hablar sin pensar Problemático-kun.

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Esta misión va a ser larga.

_Las razones que Shikamaru buscaba se encontraba en alguna parte del caos de su irracionalidad._

_Paradoja 3: Incomprensible.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Próxima Paradoja: "<em>Cuando piensas que suprimes tu deseo, es el deseo quien te controla"_  
><em>

* * *

><p>(1) Versión al estilo País del fuego de "American Pie"<p>

* * *

><p>¿LISTOS? A LA CARGA! la misión se pondrá muy buena!(Creo yo) El fic ¿Ha perdido fuerza? ¿Sigue igual o mejor? Diganme qué les pareció este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos!<p> 


End file.
